Hajimete
by shxreii
Summary: Pernikahan mereka terancam karena pertemuan kedua orang tua mempelai — [Warning! Seiya x Usagi]


**Hajimete**

 **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon** © Naoko Takeuchi

 **Warning** : OOC. Bad wording. alay.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Yang harus ia ingat adalah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia lalu berbalik melihat mobil yang telah mengantarnya. Terlihat Taiki dan Yaten yang sedang mengajukan jempolnya. Seiya sudah cukup mengerti arti jempol itu, yang tak lain adalah ungkapan dari 'semoga berhasil'. Ia pun melambai pada kedua temannya itu sampai mobil yang mereka kendarai menghilang di tengah senja pada hari itu. Merapikan kemejanya, meluruskan dasinya, dan menyibak ke belakang rambutnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Kenapa tidak sekalian ia bawa kaca super besar untuk mengecek kembali penampilannya?

Rasa gugup pada acara tertentu ini bahkan lebih besar daripada konser terhebat yang pernah ia lalui. Lebih besar daripada pertarungan yang telah ia habisi. Lebih besar dari jidat Taiki. Lebih besar daripada apapun di dunia ini.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu bercat putih di depannya. Ia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik suara orang; yang tak lain adalah keluarga yang merupakan penghuni rumah tersebut yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyambut tamu mereka. Ia mencengkram lebih kuat buket bunga yang ia bawa bersamaan dengan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya terus-menerus mengepakan sayapnya.  
Akhirnya, pintu pun terbuka; dan dirinya melihat bidadari eloknya lah yang memegang selotnya. Hatinya seakan-akan meleleh dan rasa cemas yang sejak awal meliputinya kini berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Seiya!" Sang pemilik surai pirang dengan sepasang odango di kepalanya berteriak dengan girang sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya.

"Hai, Odango." Ia berkata sambil mencium pipinya.

"Ah, Jadi ini yang namanya Seiya! Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu denganmu, nak." Ayah Usagi mengulurkan tangannya dan spontan Seiya menjabatnya. "Namaku Kenji Tsukino, Ayah Usagi. Saya harus mengatakan bahwa sepertinya kau salah satu contoh yang baik."

"Terima kasih, Om." Seiya menjawab. Merasa senang karena ia telah memulai awal yang baik. "Tante, ini untukmu," ia menyerahkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi ia genggam kepada Nyonya Tsukino. Wanita bersurai biru tua itu pun menerimanya dan menghirup wanginya yang harum.

"Oh Seiya, Kau lelaki yang hebat." Nyonya Tsukino menggenggam tangannya. "Selamat datang di keluarga kami! Namaku Ikuko Tsukino, Ibu Usagi; Sekadar memberitahumu jika kau belum bisa menebaknya."

Seiya menunduk dengan hormat kepada kedua orangtua Usagi. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, saya selalu mengira Usagi memang datang dari keluarga yang luar biasa."

Kedua manik mata Ikuko menunjukan bahwa Seiya telah menangkap daya tariknya. "Ia jauh lebih baik daripada laki-laki yang pernah kau bawa sebelumnya," bisiknya pada anak perempuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu," Jawab Usagi.

"Jangan terlihat terlalu kaku, nak." Ujar Kenji setelah melihat ketegangan di tubuh dan kegugupan di wajah Seiya. Ada kata 'nak' lagi. Seiya pun mulai terbiasa dengan imbuhan tersebut. "Mari, kita duduk di ruang tamu. Ikuko, kau akan membuat teh kan?"

"Oh, ya! Aku akan segera membuatnya!" Ibu Usagi berlari ke dapur sementara Usagi, Seiya, dan Kenji menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian, suara yang masih asing di telinga Seiya bergabung di tengah kerumunan. "Jadi ini yang namanya Seiya?" Spontan, Semuanya berbalik dan mendapati Shingo yang sedang bersender di dinding. Mata hazelnya menyusuri penampilan Seiya dari atas sampai bawah. "Sepertinya ia tidak sekeren itu."

Walaupun komentar Shingo sedikit menusuk, Seiya berusaha mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya. Usagi rasanya ingin sekali meninju kepala bocah itu, Sementara Kenji melihat ke arah anak laki-lakinya itu kemudian ke arah Seiya dengan ekspresi minta maaf.

"Shingo! Itu adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan untuk dikatakan pada tamu kita! Aku minta maaf Seiya, putraku ini memang sedikit blak-blakan." Ujar Kenji yang malu terhadap kelakuan anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Saya suka anak-anak. Jadi kau itu Shingo yang sering di bicarakan Usagi, ya?"

Shingo mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah? Apa yang Usagi katakan?"

Usagi menyatakan isyarat pada Seiya untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya, ia telah mengatakan pada Seiya bahwa Shingo adalah anak yang sinting, penganggu, dan lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai 'monster' daripada seorang adik laki-laki. Seiya hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Usagi berkata bahwa kau adalah anak yang pintar, lucu, dan jago berolahraga."

Ekspresi Shingo sedikit berubah. "Oh, Benarkah? Kau melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama, kan?"

Perlahan, Seiya berkata, "Dengan hanya melihatmu, Menurutku kau keren. Maksudku, Dari gayamu berpakaian. Semuanya terlihat jelas dalam dirimu."

Ia dengan tenang menunggu adanya suatu reaksi. Lalu Shingo pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah, Kau oke juga."

Usagi pun menghembuskan nafas lega yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Hal ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak tantangan saat bertemu dengan keluarganya; bagaimana cara menangani saudara kandungnya yang bermulut besar itu. Dan sepertinya, Seiya sudah dapat melewati keduanya: Kenji dan Shingo.

Malam itu berlangsung dengan makan bersama, tertawa, membicarakan masa depan, dan berusaha bersikap nyaman sambil mengenal satu sama lain. Shingo pada akhirnya dapat menerima Seiya dengan baik, Kenji pun kagum dengan cara Seiya mengimbangi sekolah dengan kehidupan entertaiment-nya, dan Ikuko terlihat senang melihat cara-cara manis Seiya yang memanjakan anak perempuannya itu.

Tapi walaupun suasana terlihat jauh lebih santai, Seiya tidak dapat melepaskan rasa gugupnya— Terlebih pada rencana yang akan ia lakukan pada malam itu.

Setelah acara cuci mulut, Mereka berlima kembali duduk di ruang tamu. Tangan Usagi berada dalam genggaman Seiya yang dengan halus mengusap-ngusap jempolnya ke punggung tangan Usagi. Usagi dapat merasakan kecemasan dalam diri Seiya, Tanpa tahu alasannya mengapa ia begitu cemas.

Dengan menarik beberapa nafas dalam, Seiya akhirnya berkata, "Tuan dan Nyonya Tsukino, Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Silahkan, Seiya. Tidak usah malu-malu." Ujar Kenji.

"Saya telah memikirkan ini sejak lama, Dan saya yakin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin menjelaskan suatu hal."

"Seiya, kamu ini ngapain?" bisik Usagi.

"Tenang, Odango. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti." balas Seiya sambil berbisik. "Sejak pertama kali saya bertemu dengan Usagi, Saya mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam dirinya. Semakin banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya, Semakin banyak cahaya terang dalam dirinya dan semakin besar saya rasakan bahwa saya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dalam hidupku dengan orang lain selain dengan Usagi."

Mata semua orang dalam ruang tamu itu pun melebar.

"Saya memang seorang penyanyi biasa, tetapi saya selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik di sekolah dan menjadi seorang idol yang lebih dari sekedar idol biasa yang mendapatkan upah dari lagu-lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Saya akan berusaha keras untuk memberikan Usagi apa yang ia butuhkan dan ia inginkan. Dan jika saya tidak dapat memenuhi apa yang ia butuhkan, Setidaknya saya dapat memberikan cinta yang sejati dari seorang pasangan hidup."

Usagi pun menahan kembali nafasnya dan memeras tangan Seiya. Ikuko memandang suaminya dengan mata berlinang. Bahkan Shingo terlihat sangat tersentuh dengan keadaan saat itu. Seiya pun menarik kembali nafas dalam-dalam untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata, "Apa yang ingin saya katakan adalah, Atas restu dari anda semua, Saya ingin membawa hubungan saya dengan putri anda ke jenjang pernikahan."

Kedua orangtua Usagi melihat satu sama lain dalam diam. Akhirnya, Kenji kembali melihat kearah Seiya dan berkata, "Seiya, nak— Selama malam ini berlangsung kau telah menunjukan bukan hanya betapa mempesonanya kau, tetapi juga besarnya pengorbanan dan emosional yang telah kau berikan pada putriku. Aku bisa jadi gila bila tidak berkata... kau mendapat restuku."

Siapapun yang melihat wajah Seiya pada saat itu dapat melihat begitu besarnya rasa lega dan bahagia yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Senyum Seiya tidak dapat dibuat lebih besar lagi sementara ia berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua orangtua Usagi. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke Usagi yang juga dengan bahagia memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Sekarang, Kuperingatkan kau Seiya, Jika kau membuat satu kesalahan terhadap putriku.." Kenji mulai memperingati.

"Oh, Jangan khawatir Ayah. Seiya adalah sahabat terbaik sekaligus cintaku satu-satunya. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." Usagi meletakan tangannya diatas bahu Seiya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatasnya.

"Oh, Aku sangat bahagia kau akan menjadi menantuku, Seiya.." Pekik Ikuko dengan girang. "Kau adalah lelaki yang sangat hebat! Ah, Kita harus mulai merencanakan acara pernikahan secepatnya! Dan tentunya, Itu mengharuskan kami untuk bertemu dengan orangtuamu.."

Ekspresi senang di kedua wajah Usagi dan Seiya seketika menghilang.

"O-Orang tua?!" Ujar Seiya setengah berteriak.

"Em— Ya, Maksudku— Itu merupakan tradisi bagi orang tua mempelai untuk bertemu dengan mereka dan membicarakan soal tamu undangan, hiasan, dan detail lainnya." Pasangan yang baru bertunangan itu melihat satu sama lain sambil menelan ludah. "Usagi, Apakah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan orangtua Seiya?"

"Ya, aku pernah!"

"Tidak, Usagi belum pernah!"

Mereka berdua bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan kembali menjawab dengan serempak

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah!"

"Ya, Usagi pernah!"

Semua anggota keluarga Tsukino memasang wajah bingung. Akhirnya, Seiya pun berkata "Yang kami maksud adalah.. Usagi telah berbicara pada orang tuaku, em- lewat telepon. Tetapi belum pernah melihat..bertatapan- maksudku, bertemu secara langsung."

"Oh, Aku mengerti. Baiklah, Bilang pada mereka bahwa kami ingin makan malam bersama mereka, Bagaimana jika.. minggu depan?" Seiya dan Usagi makin bertambah stress.

"Oh, Ibu.. Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus." Sahut Usagi.

"Kenapa? Apakah mereka sibuk minggu depan? Baiklah, Kami dapat menundanya. Tetapi kami harus bertemu dengan mereka sebelum pernikahannya direncanakan." Kenji dan Ikuko dapat melihat bahwa pasangan baru tersebut tidak dapat mengambil kata "tidak" sebagai jawaban, alias mati kutu.

"Em, Alasan mengapa itu bukan ide yang bagus adalah.." Seiya melirik ke arah Usagi dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Usagi yang akan melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum ia sendiri melanjutkan. "..karena mungkin mereka berdua lebih suka jika anda semua datang ke rumah kami."

"Ah, Asyiknya!" Ujar Ikuko sambil bertepuk tangan. Usagi hanya bisa melihat Seiya dengan ekspresi muka shock. Kedua matanya menunjukan sorot mata ketakutan seakan hendak berteriak 'DAFUQ WUAT AR YU DUING'.

"Em— Ngomong-ngomong, Apakah ayah dan ibu mengizinkanku untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama Seiya malam ini? Aku ingin merayakan pertunangan kami secara privasi," Usagi memasang muka berharap pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Mereka berdua terlihat cukup bertanggung jawab." Ujar Ikuko.

"Baiklah, Tetapi kau harus mengantarkan Usagi pulang sebelum tengah malam atau kubatalkan pertunangan kalian!"

Seiya melirik jam tangannya yang saat itu menunjukan angka 9. "Anda pegang janjiku, Om." Ia menjawab. Lalu ia dan Usagi beranjak dari kursi. Usagi memberikan ciuman 'sampai nanti' pada orang tuanya, Ikuko memeluk Seiya terakhir kalinya, dan Kenji kembali menjabat tangan Seiya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda!" Ujar Seiya sambil melambaikan tangannya, Berjalan ke arah trotoar depan rumah keluarga Tsukino sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Usagi.

Usagi terus tersenyum sampai pintu depan rumahnya tertutup dan mereka berdua sudah agak lebih jauh dari rumahnya; atau lebih tepatnya jauh dari mata pengawasan orangtuanya. Pada saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Usagi berhenti, berbalik, dan menonjok lengan Seiya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Seiya?!" Ia berteriak pada calon suaminya yang malang. "KAU KAN TIDAK PUNYA ORANGTUA!"

"Auw.. Odango, kau menyakiti telinga dan tanganku!" Jawab Seiya, sambil mengusap-ngusap bagian dimana Usagi memukulnya dua kali. "Dan itu TIDAK BENAR. Pastinya aku punya orang tua, hanya saja mereka tidak tinggal di kota.. atau negara.. atau—" Perkataan Seiya terpotong oleh Usagi yang memukulnya sekali lagi.

"Aku mengerti! Tapi mengapa kau bilang pada orangtua ku kalau kau punya orangtua, dan akan mengundang orangtuaku untuk bertemu dengan mereka, padahal kau jelas-jelas tidak punya seseorang untuk mengaku sebagai orangtuamu!"

"Oh, aku selalu bisa untuk mencari seseorang untuk mengambil alih kedudukan mereka. Lagipula, aku telah merangkai serangkaian rencana untuk hari itu.." Seiya menunjukan senyum setan nya dan Usagi tahu bahwa ia memiliki ribuan hal menari-nari dalam pikirannya yang akan pemuda tersebut jelaskan nanti. "Lagipula, Ibumu bilang kita kan tidak boleh menikah sebelum orangtuamu bertemu dengan orangtuaku! maksudku, aku bisa saja bilang kalau mereka meninggal atau apapun— yah, aku belum memikirikan hal itu."

"Yah, terserah apa yang akan kau rencanakan. Yang penting, rencana tersebut harus berhasil. Maksudku, kedua orangtuaku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kehidupanku yang sebenarnya! Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang reikarnasi Putri Bulan yang sekarang sedang menjalankan misi melawan kejahatan bersama teman-temanku dan setelah itu aku akan menjalani takdirku sebagai seorang ratu yang akan memimpin kerajaan bernama Crystal Tokyo di masa depan, bersama dengan alien-hermaphrodite yang kucintai."

" _Hermaphrodite._. makasih."

Usagi lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Seiya dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah Seiya. Setelah melewati beberapa 'Moment of Silence', Seiya berkata, "Hei, Odango."

"Hm?"

"Kita telah bertunangan."'

* * *

"UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA—" Yaten berteriak ketika Seiya memohon padanya untuk menolongnya dengan rencana pertemuan orangtua Usagi dengan 'orangtua' Seiya.

"Tapi Yaten! ayolah pliiiiiiss~" Ujar Seiya, sambil kembali lagi memohon. "Aku sangaaaaattt butuh orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi orangtuaku! Kalau tidak, orangtua Usagi pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang PEMBOHONG BESAR."

"Ya! dan selayaknya mereka mungkin benar untuk berpikiran seperti itu!" Jawab Yaten.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Jika mereka mengetahui keadaan orangtuaku sebenarnya, mereka tidak akan meperbolehkanku untuk menikahi Usagi. Yaten, kau harus tau seberapa besar cintaku padanya dan seberapa penting hal ini bagiku. Itu seperti.. aku yang telah berabad-abad mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajukan lamaran pernikahan pada orangtua Usagi dan sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk melaksanakan rencana ini. Tolonglah.. kau kan teman baikku?"

Yaten menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju. "Lagipula, kau memintaku untuk menjadi si ibu! Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku bakal bisa berakting sebagai seorang ibu?"

"Yang jelas, karena kau yang paling feminim di antara kita," Jawab Taiki selagi ikut berdiskusi bersama Seiya dan Yaten dari sofa baca di ujung ruangan dimana ia telah mendengar seluruh percakapan. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian. Aku pikir aku bsia membantumu."

"Lihat? Taiki saja mau membantuku." Seiya berkata sambil menunjuk Taiki. "Ayolah Yaten.." Seiya pun meletakan tangannya diatas pahanya, bertekuk lutut, dan memberi Yaten sepasang tatapan mata anak anjing untuk meluluhkan hati Yaten.

Yaten menengadah, mengangkat hidungnya ke udara sebagai bahasa tubuh dari kata 'tidak'. Seiya mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bahwa nyatanya ia tak berhasil. Sedih, Seiya kembali ke kamarnya— saking sedihnya sampai ngesot— dan diam-diam kembali menengok ke arah Yaten untuk melihat apakah Yaten menaruh belas kasihan pada tingkah lakunya. Beruntungya, Yaten memerhatikannya.

Baru saja Seiya menghilang dari ujung ruangan dan masuk ke kamarnya, Yaten berteriak, "Tunggu!" Seiya mengintip dibalik dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan ruangan dimana Yaten berada. "Kurasa.. aku bisa membantumu."

"YES!" Seiya berlari dan saking senangnya memeluk si idola berambut perak. "Oke, jadi begini rencanaku..."

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
